1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus which can produce copies of a desired form, and more particularly to a copying apparatus which can produce copies with a desired part of an original masked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a copying apparatus, when an original to be copied has a part which need not be copied, copying has been effected after such part of the original has been cut off or with such part of the original covered with white paper.
However, according to such a conventional system, the original to be copied must be cut off or otherwise processed and this has led to damages imparted to the original or much time involved for copying.